moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina Stonewolf
}} Nina Stonewolf (Born Nina Lynn Stonewolf, April 1st, -107 L.C) ''is the current '''Lady Commander' of The Lost Brotherhood. Officially residing on The Black Isle with the rest of the Brotherhood, a small island just north off the coast of Gilneas, her home is truly the forest. She is a Half-Elf Spellbow, Rune Master, and pack leader of the Stonewolf wolves. =Description= ---- Displaying enough elven features to confuse her for one, this half-breed was likely sired by a human. Her naturally black waves fall down to her chest, restless as the open waters. Her dormant orbs are that of a different color; a perfect blend of blue and violet to create an iridescent effect. Her eyebrows are slender but human, not extending further than her eyes. Her nose delicate but standard and her lips are a rose blush with a matted finish. Her heart-shaped face creates just enough dimension to give her a natural beauty despite being rough-around-the-edges. Her ears are elven-length and pointed, usually donning several silver cuffs and small rings along their edge. She is slender and short, standing at roughly 5'5", but built for ranged battle and running long distances. When one looked at her, it wouldn't be difficult to see the pain in her eyes even when she was smiling. Several black tattoos cover her body. On her upper back is a wolf's face in the style of a watercolor painting. Her left upper thigh, top of her right foot, and the full length of her left arm are adorned with elvish designs. If one were to get close enough to her, they would smell the wilds; like the forest after a long rain. Armor WIP Arms Nina is almost never seen without her recurve bow. The simplicity of the double-limbed, white, carved weapon is often underestimated. Elven in design, it's riser is painted with an elegant black pattern. If one looked closely enough, rune patterns are carved into it's limbs. (Razorwind) Sheathed inside both of her boots are rune-bladed, truesilver daggers . Their ebony hilts are spiraled with white gold. Where the wood meets blade, two white gold wolf heads emerge from either side with a purple amethyst laid in between them. (Loyalty & Betrayal) Rune Patterns Right Arm: striking, Xiur Left Arm: beast, nature, restoration Spine: awareness, motion, frost Back of Neck: binding, communication, empathy, perception, telepathy, power, protection, grounding, light, shadow, life, death, order, disorder =History= ---- Nina's life was largely shaped by her father first, and then the Brotherhood. Chosen by her father from birth to become his protege, she learned the ways of the hunter and pack leader at an early age. She also learned to commune with the earth and the circle of life. Though, fate would not have her remain in the Highlands for long. Birth (An Unlikely Adoption) Half Quel'dorei and half Human, the circumstances surrounding Nina's birth are still vague. She was born one of three paternal triplets, that much is for certain. The three newborns were found abandoned in a cave in the Alterac mountains amid a terrible snow storm by a dwarf named Abraham Stonewolf. They were surrounded by the Stonewolf pack, who had been stranded there, keeping them tightly bound and warm while they awaited their pack leader's arrival. Without a shred of doubt, Abraham brought them home to The Highlands to his wife, Elizabeth, who was overjoyed. The dwarven couple had not been able to produce children of their own, so the babes were blessings despite their obvious differences. Youth (Her Father's Daughter) Nina's life as a dwarven noble was comfortable, though she was often found hiding in the woods for peace and quiet. Her father noticed this about her and had a bow in her hands by the age of six. He trained her in the ways of the hunter from that point on, but also how to commune with the earth and the circle of life. It was his goal to teach her how to both hunt and respect all life and the connection everything had with each other. At age eight, Nina's skill with a bow and arrow surpassed her father's. He often took her with him all throughout the north on long hunting trips and expeditions. That was also the time he began to tell her legends of The Lost Brotherhood. Nina's childish wonder was piqued by his deranged versions of bedtime stories and it became her goal to find them and become a ranger herself one day. Adulthood (Rise of the Wolf) On the night of her eighteenth birthday, Nina was gifted her own Stonewolf pack of wolves. Days later, she left The Highlands for good and set out for The Lost Brotherhood in Alterac. It was this year, year -89 L.C., that she became oath-sworn. Her career had begun. The beginning of her time with the Brotherhood was chaotic, to say the least. She climbed the ranks quickly to eventually become the youngest First Ranger in memory. Her potential was obvious and her loyalty was true. She was initiated into a secret division of the Brotherhood called the Keepers of the Secret. The more she learned about the Keepers, the more some things had begun to make sense to her. An order of cast-outs who were assigned to protect the Kingdom of Arathor from the trolls had become so much more. They weren't just the guardians of the north. They were demon hunters, witch hunters, and the bane of all things evil. Their current predicament, she realized, was an ancient evil that continued to threaten their ranks. It was the cause behind the rising demonic possessions of her brothers and the Keepers were the ones tasked to bring an end to it once and for all. Her talent and loyalty, once more, paid off. Nina was appointed as one of few inquisitors within the Keepers. Over the course of the next decade or so, Nina would find herself assigned with tasks that still haunt her in her sleep to this day. When a brother was suspected of demonic possession, they would suddenly disappear in the middle of the night. They were brought to the tombs by the Keepers where they would be held until the demon who had taken control of them decided to surface. At first it was a mission to find a way to purge the victim of the evil inside, but as time went on and they realized this wasn't possible it was a crusade for information. The possessed brothers were tortured in ways beyond cruelty and Nina was one of the hands that conducted it. Despite the morally-gray venture, little ever came from the project before the possessions stopped once again. Once the Second War began, the numbers of the Brotherhood had grown to paramilitary-level. Nina found herself on the battlefield for the first time as they rose to join up with the Grand Alliance. Her most notable efforts, though, were during the Battle of Gilneas. Nina tactfully led her newly formed vanguard of rangers along the top of the Northgate to assault the Horde in a shower of flaming and explosive arrows. In recognition for her bravery and proven leadership capabilities, she was appointed Second-in-Command under the newly promoted Lord Commander Michael Abernathy. Following the Second War, the Keepers of the Secret were activated once again as possessions within the Brotherhood reappeared. This time, Nina was able to track down a powerful warlock named Lewis Acton, who she brought back to the Brotherhood to aid them. Information surfaced that explained the demonic race called the Feosli were to blame for their problem and their leader, Baedol. Nina led the Keepers to hunt down Baedol once and for all into the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale. Unable to be defeated even after a haunting and grueling battle, Baedol was sealed away into a shard. As the beginning of the Third War approached, Nina dispatched brothers to investigate the villages of Darrowshire, Hearthglen, and Corin's Crossing after reports of a mysterious plague spreading in the north. She and the Brotherhood are present during most battles throughout the war alongside the Alliance, and declare the Forsaken a sworn enemy of the order. She convinced Michael Abernathy that their efforts should be directed toward the race instead of the faction of Horde itself, which caused the Brotherhood to become neutral in alignment for the first time. Unable to ignore the rise of the Lich King: Arthas, the Brotherhood followed and was present during the Siege of Icecrown Citadel. They suffered heavy losses and Nina watched her brothers fall only to rise again to fight against her instead. Back home in Alterac, Castle Black was invaded and destroyed by the Forsaken and Nina lost her home for the past century. Determined to not see the Brotherhood fall, Nina dispatched several scouting teams to find a new installation. One of the teams returned, successful, and they moved to a secluded and abandoned island off the north coast of Gilneas. They called it The Black Isle. The Lost Brotherhood was divided when Michael Abernathy deployed Nina and one-third of the order to Pandaria to follow the conflict there. They made likely allies with the Shado-Pan to help protect their race and lands against the war between the Alliance and the Horde. After both factions went forward into Draenor, The Lost Brotherhood was called upon once again. Michael Abernathy deployed Nina and one-third of the Brotherhood to the time-foreign land. A garrison was built at the edge of Frostfire Ridge where Nina was tasked with aiding in upholding the treaty between the Alliance and the Horde there. She was able to form an alliance with the Frostwolf Clan while there and was gifted one of their pups after her assistance with a corrupted alpha. After finding numerous abandoned Alliance conveys around Draenor, Nina activated a 'kill-on-sight' order against all Forsaken for their violation of the treaty. Because of this, a Forsaken army marched on her garrison but was quickly annihilated. News reached the Draenor garrison from back home that Lord Commander Michael Abernathy fell in battle. Nina was unanimously decided upon and sworn into her seat as Lady Commander of The Lost Brotherhood. Shortly after, Nina led a small ambush on the camp of Grom'gar in Frostfire Ridge. She was taken prisoner, tortured, and branded to teach the Brotherhood a lesson, but was recovered several days later with the help of her new ally in the Sappharite Wolf. Her memory tampered with, it took weeks for her to recall many important facts including her relationship with Scorvash Darkvalor, which never recovered. In an effort to build their numbers, Nina began a recruiting campaign. One of the brothers recruited was Shane Wells. Over time, the two grew undeniably close and fell in love. The fairy tale ended when Shane became corrupted by Fel and began murdering the Brotherhood's rangers while out on patrols and missions. Nina ordered a manhunt for him until he was recovered and brought back for beheading. Before Nina could pass judgement by her own hand onto Shane, she was stopped by Kyltania Dromedes who was able to purge the Fel from him and return him to his true self. Nina pardoned Shane and later married the Gilnean. It was during that time that Nina decided her old ways were not enough to fight the enemy that they faced. She turned to one of her officers, Alexander Harknezz, to guide her in the ways of runes. He helped her understand the ley lines of Azeroth and what they meant. Eventually, he tattooed her with her first rune patterns. Her trouble in Draenor didn't end there, though. As she deployed the Brotherhood to follow the battle into Tanaan Jungle, the garrison fell under siege by the Burning Legion. Nina was forced to order a retreat into the mines and activated the self-destruct defense mechanisms. Tragedy struck when the Legion invaded Azeroth for the final time. The Lost Brotherhood suffered heavy loses to the point of total annihilation and their fleet was destroyed. In the aftermath, Nina officially declared the Brotherhood to be in 'defunct' status and the Black Isle was shrouded in dormancy. Requiring time to grieve away from the Isle, Nina disappeared into the wilds of Val'shara for several months taking the shard that imprisoned Baedol with her. There, she befriended the Kaldorei and continued fighting the Legion partly alongside them. During one major battle where Nina and her group were ambushed, Nina was dealt a hard blow that should have rightly killed her. When one of the Kaldorei with her rushed to her side, she found that Nina had already begun healing on her own at an accelerated rate. Not only that, but the blood spilling out of her was black. Nina was then affectionately dubbed 'Isera'duna', meaning 'Night Blood', and word about her and her selfless efforts began spreading throughout the region. After the war had been won, she returned to the Isle. Convinced by her returned partner, Scorvash Darkvalor, and her sister, Faethandriel, that the time of The Lost Brotherhood was over, Nina finally left The Black Isle after she had remained for a year. She went into retirement and spent some time within the ranks of the Highguard and the Order of the Silver Dawn. She was present during the Shadows of Ashenvale Conflict, where she fought alongside both of her sisters for the first time since the Legion invasion. It wasn't until they found The Citrine Eagle that she thought there might be hope for her. Nina settled down, married Scorvash, and tried to create a new life only to find herself spending more and more time hunting with her pack in the woods. Eventually, she became pregnant with quadruplets only to lose them to a mysterious cause. Overcome with grief, the complacency of life as a civilian, and her failure to deliver what the man she loved needed the most, Nina fled Alterac without a word and returned to The Black Isle. As the tensions between the two great factions grew and Azeroth began to bleed, Nina knew it was time. She reopened the gates of The Lost Brotherhood and 'returned the order to 'active' status '''under the banner of the Grand Alliance with the help of Faethandriel. =Personality= ---- Selfless, emotionally strong, independent, honorable, loyal, and passionate. Nina creates a sense of spontaneity, making her seem unpredictable to even those close to her. Despite this, she is definitely an Introvert, surprising her friends further when she steps out of the spotlight to be by herself to recharge. Just because she is alone though, doesn’t mean she is the type to sit idle – she takes this time for introspection, assessing her principles. Rather than dwelling on the past or the future, she thinks about who she is. She returns from her cloister, transformed. Riskier behaviors like gambling and extreme sports are more common with her than with others. Fortunately, her attunement to the moment and her environment allows her to do better than most. Nina also enjoys connecting with others, and has a certain irresistible charm. However, if a criticism does get through, it can end poorly. She can handle kindly phrased commentary, valuing it as another perspective to help push her passions in new directions. But if the comments are more biting and less mature, she can lose her temper in spectacular fashion. Not without faults, Nina also comes with a particular set of quirks. She has been known to snort when she laughs too hard, display a strong distaste for nobles, drink as much as the typical dwarf, and find herself in awkward moments more than most would. Beliefs Nina will not admit to following a certain faith. She is devout to nature and the circle of life. Despite this, she could be caught reading from books of Quel'Danas scripture in private. It should also be duly noted that both of her weddings were performed using Quel'Danas sacred ceremonial practices. Relationships Nina was seen courted by Avikus Telos DeLaroux for a short time in the year 33. Nina was married to Shane Wells on July 2nd in the year 35 after two years of courtship. They divorced in the year 36. Nina was married to Scorvash Darkvalor on April 22nd in the year 38 after four years of on/off courtship. They divorced in the year 38. Nina's current relationship status is unknown, though rumors have been circulating about her and Mercer Grey. =Pack Members= ---- Ghost (Male)(White)(KIA) Bandinoriel "Bandit" (Male)(Black) Omen (Female)(Chestnut)(KIA) Shadow (Female)(White/Silver) Floki (Male)(White) Adulf (Male)(Dark Gray) Volkov (Male)(Black) Pitch (Male)(Black) Lovell (Female)(Chestnut/Black) =Quotes= ---- ''"I have loved the moon too fondly to be fearful of the night." "Because the night is dark and the sky is lonely, it's only fitting one should keep the other company." "Wolves don't perform in circuses." “The last time I saw my father he told me to lead with my head, then fight with my heart. I think what this whole ordeal has made me realize is that you ARE my heart. I can’t win this war without you. You’re not allowed to die on me. Not now. Not ever.” "There are two types of people in the world now: The ones who see the danger and run into it, and the ones who run from it." "Nothing haunts you like the things you haven't said." "We will not be broken." "The wolf does not concern himself with the opinions of sheep." "An arrow can only be shot forward after it is pulled backward." "Remember what you're fighting for." "These threats that we face are not new. Throughout the ages of man we have endured these same problems: war, sickness, political agenda, suffering... But it is what we do as a people now, what we do with our time and this small window of opportunity, to determine if the cycle continues. What will we do to change the course of history? Will you stand together and fight for your lives, fight for your homes, fight for your futures? Or will you stand by and continue to simply accept what is happening to be your reality?" Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:The Highguard Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Lost Brotherhood Category:Spellbow Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Kingdom of Ironforge Category:High Elf Category:Human Category:Stromic